


Blazing Down the Road

by windychimes



Category: Last Remnant
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Vehicular Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t be serious,” David says when realization dawns on him. “Please tell me you’re not serious.”</p><p>Rush laughs and puts his hand on David’s thigh. “Come on, it’ll be fun. I’ve never done it in a car before.” Rush’s hand moves closer to his crotch. “I know you haven’t either.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blazing Down the Road

Rush was, in almost every aspect in his life, incredibly enthusiastic, albeit somewhat flaky. This often travelled over to his various interests; he’d pick up a new hobby very enthusiastically only to drop it a few months later with the same enthusiasm. For the most part, anything he tried ended up not being too much of a time sink or a money sink. His newest hobby, however, was proving to be both.

“Cars?” David says over coffee one day. “Are you sure?”

“Oh yeah, completely!” Rush fidgets in his seat as he finishes his third coffee of the hour. “It’s going to be great!” The waitress comes by to refill Rush’s cup but David moves it before she can. She gives him a dirty look.

“Cars are expensive,” says David. Rush takes David’s half empty cup and finishes the rest of his coffee. David ignores it; it’s more unusual if Rush doesn’t steal his coffee. “I don’t suppose you’re planning on owning more than one.”

“No, no. At least not yet.” Rush reaches over with his fork and steals some egg off David’s plate. “One day, though. I’m going to get old cars and restore them and all that stuff.” Rush goes for David’s eggs again but David fends him off. “Man, I can’t wait!”

David can’t help but smile. “You may want to get a nicer apartment before owning multiple cars.”

Rush laughs and leans back in his chair. “I will! I don’t even know where I’d put them all now.” He stands, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Man, I need to pee. I’ll be right back.”

David resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Thank you for the update.”

Rush heads off to the restroom and David flags the waitress down. She pouts as she hands him the bill. “Like, why do you always control his coffee? Coffee refills aren’t free and I like, need the money super bad.”

David pulls out his wallet and hands her a few bills. “That’s exactly why, Khrynia. And he’s excitable enough as is; that much caffeine just makes him jittery.”

Khrynia gives an exaggerated eye roll and takes the money. “God, what are you? Like, his mom or something? Oh-em-gee.”

David smiles to himself. Well, someone has to look out for Rush, right? He’s perfectly okay with being that person.

—

It’s five months later when Rush sends him an excited text message to “come to my apartment now!!!” At first David ignores it, this paper isn’t going to write itself, but after the tenth text in three minutes, he figures he doesn’t have much of a choice. He pulls on his jacket and heads over to Rush’s apartment. He’s half a block away when Rush practically tackles him and drags him over to his new car.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Rush says as he runs his hands along the side of it. “She’s a 1964 Chevrolet El Camino… Great condition.” Rush taps the car. “Look at this paint job. Isn’t it great?”

David tilts his head. The car is a purple hued black with deep violet ghost flames on the hood that run up the sides, bright chrome wheels and a shining grill. David runs his hands along the hood. “It certainly is… you.”

Rush laughs and punches David in the arm. “It’s awesome and you know it.” Rush bounces on the balls of his feet. “Four-speed transmission, 475 horsepower, custom C-4 Corvette suspension…”

David tunes out Rush as he lists the spec, instead choosing to stick his head inside. “There are only two seats.” He reaches in to touch them. “Nice leather.”

“Yeah, it’s a two seater. I don’t really plan on taking a lot of people with me.” He grins. “Wanna go for a ride?”

David eyes the car. It certainly looks safe enough… “Very well. Where are we going?”

Rush hops into the front seat. “You’ll see.”

—

“You’ll see” is, and always will be, an ominous phrase from Rush. It was guaranteed to be trouble, and almost always big trouble.

It was also guaranteed to be a lot of fun.

As they drive Rush prattles on more about the car, how great the specs are, how wonderful the paint job is, this is going to be such a chick magnet, do you think Hannah will like it? David tunes out as soon as Rush mentions Hannah; Rush and David’s relationship was… tricky, to say the least, and certainly not exclusive, but Rush’s involvement with Hannah and Hinnah always made David uncomfortable. As of late Rush’s involvement with anybody has made him uncomfortable. With a sigh David closes his eyes; now is not the time to think about such petty things. Instead he focuses on the low rumble of the engine, the vibration that travels into his seat. The leather is warm in the sun and soft beneath his fingers. Maybe Rush’s new hobby isn’t so bad after all.

It’s only a few more minutes until the car rolls to a stop and David opens his eyes. He frowns; this is just an empty parking lot, there’s nothing…

“You can’t be serious,” David says when realization dawns on him. “Please tell me you’re not serious.”

Rush laughs and puts his hand on David’s thigh. “Come on, it’ll be fun. I’ve never done it in a car before.” Rush’s hand moves closer to his crotch. “I know you haven’t either.”

David desperately wants to refute Rush, and tell him what a bad idea, and tell him to drive home and they can just use a bed like normal people, for God’s sake, but Rush is already rubbing the front of his jeans and David is already hard.

With a groan David rolls his head back. “Did you bring any lubricant?”

“Ha ha, yes!” Rush kisses David before sliding out of the car. “You’re the best, Dave!”

By the time Rush comes over to David’s side of the car he’s already stepping out of his pants. He opens the door and crawls inside, giving David messy kisses as he fumbles to open the glove compartment. “Eager today, aren’t we?” David murmurs, stroking Rush’s thighs. “It’s a bit cramped in here, though.”

Pulling out a bottle of lube from the glove compartment, Rush slides back out. He frowns and scratches the back of his head. “Yeah, looks like it.” He leans in and unbuckles David’s belt. “We can make it work.”

Rush is slicking up his cock before David can even get a word in. Anything he may have wanted to say dies on his lips and instead turns into a long moan. “You look great like this,” Rush breathes. “Oh man. You look really great.”

“Hurry up,” David says voice tight. “Please, Rush.” Rush is quick to crawl into David’s lap again and after quite a bit of maneuvering he’s managed to find that doesn’t end up with his legs tangled at odd angles. With a little more shifting David feels him press against his cock head, just a little resistance before Rush opens up and sinks down.

“Oh, Rush,” David gasps. Rush is so wonderfully tight around him, so warm and inviting. Only the head has entered Rush when he hisses and halts his movements. “Rush? Are you okay?”

“I’m okay.” Rush inhales sharply. “Prepped myself before this. Guess it wasn’t enough, huh?” he says with a pained laugh. “Just give me a little.”

“Rush…” David wraps his arms around his waist and kisses his shoulder. “Don’t push yourself.”

“It’s fine, I’m fine.” Rush looks over his shoulder and smiles. “So just enjoy the ride.”

Rocking his hips, Rush takes more and more of David’s cock. David grips the seat until his knuckles are white and it takes all his will power not to force the pace. Rush just feels so _good_.

Every time is like the first time.

When their hips finally meet Rush exhales deeply. “Damn,” he groans, “that’s good.”

“Oh, Rush.” David presses his forehead to Rush’s shoulder blade, closing his eyes. “Are you ready?”

Rush looks over his shoulder and gives him that beautiful challenge of a smile. “Go for it.”

It’s a little awkward, finding a good rhythm; they certainly know what the other likes, but it’s difficult when David can’t thrust without Rush hitting his head on the roof of the car. The third time he hits his head he holds up his hand for David to stop. “Okay, this isn’t working so well. Just stay still, I think I know what to do.”

Rush shifts and squirms on his cock and David nearly loses it just from that. He can see Rush’s smirk in the rearview mirror and of course Rush is taking his time with this just to get David hot and bothered.

Tease.

Rush moves his feet from above the dashboard to under it, feet sliding over David’s. Leaning forward, Rush braces himself against the dashboard, cheek pressed against it. “Okay. This work?”

Jesus, he can see right where he’s entering Rush. “Fabulously,” he breathes.

“Good,” Rush laughs. He lifts his hips up—“What are you waiting for?” —and slams them back down.

The wonderful thing about Rush, one of the many wonderful things, is how easy it is to set up a rhythm with him. Not just in sex—in life. Even when they barely knew each other it was so easy to fall into a pattern; they eat breakfast at a café, Rush drinks too much coffee, they go to class, they play video games, they kiss, they drink, they…

Rush’s cell phone rings and David yelps.

“Damn,” Rush hisses, digging around in his jacket pocket for his phone. “Don’t stop,” he says. “This will only take a sec.”

David certainly isn’t going to keep going if Rush is on the phone, but Rush is squirming so wonderfully and David can’t really help himself.

“Hey, this is—oh, hey Torgal. Yeah, he’s—no, we’re just—” Rush sighs and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I’ll give him the phone.” Rush passes the phone back.

“Yes, hello?” David says as he takes the phone. Rush gives a grin and wiggles his hips. Oh, he wouldn’t.

“David. Where are you? You didn’t respond to my phone calls.”

“Torgal, don’t worry. Rush and I are…” David’s voice dies in his throat as Rush presses his hips down.

“David, are you okay?” The alarm in Torgal’s voice is evident.

“Yes, I’m, ah, very good.” Rush rocks against David, nice and slow. “I, I just…”

From the other side of the line Torgal sighs. “Call me when you’re done with Rush.” The line goes dead and David groans. Torgal’s certainly going to lecture him when he gets home.

“Sorry I got you in trouble,” Rush says and he doesn’t look very sorry at all. “Can we keep going now?”

David hmphs and shakes his head. “You’re a horrible influence,” he says, reaching around to grasp Rush’s cock. “You always get me in trouble.”

Rush whimpers and presses into David’s hand, needy and impatient. He looks like he wants to say something but David rolls his hips and Rush moans instead. The fall into that same practiced rhythm as before; Rush presses his head to the dash and they move together. Moving his hand back to Rush’s hips, David grips them as he thrusts. It’s wonderful for him to his see cock slide in and out of Rush, to have Rush squirm in his lap, to have him whimper and moan.

Rush is just really wonderful.

This car is turning out to be pretty wonderful, too. The cramped space, while originally bothersome, is actually quite nice; it allows Rush and him to be pressed together tightly while giving David a good view of his cock stretching Rush wide as it slides in and out. The tangy smell of new leather is intoxicating; it reminds him of his own leather choker, of the one time Rush tied him up with his belt. Rush’s nails scratch at the dashboard and the windshield, fingers imprinting on the steamy windows.

It’s nice and slow today. Pace steady, they just move together for long minutes, silent except for breathy moans and whispered pleas. This is how David likes his sex; not necessarily in a car, but going at a languid pace and just experiencing each other. It’s so beautifully intimate. It’s just… perfect.

“Hey, Dave.” Rush looks over his shoulder, face flushed. “You ready?”

Nodding, Dave wraps a hand around Rush’s cock. They pick up their pace then, going from a steady rock to a full out pounding. Rush’s head knocks against the dashboard every time Dave plunges into him and Rush’s moans grow louder, little hiccups of pleasure as he nears orgasm. It’s beautiful to watch Rush like this, Rush is beautiful. Shaking, he slams his hips down one last time before he comes with a keening little moan. David was pretty close himself but watching Rush let go was just the extra bit he needed and he orgasms with a gasp and Rush’s name on his lips. Slumped over together, they spend a minute or two just regaining their breath.

“Mm,” Rush finally says, “that was good.”

David smiles weakly and kisses Rush’s shoulder blade. “Yes. I quite liked it, too.”

Rush laughs and reaches back to ruffle David’s hair. “I’m glad. You take such good care of me so I should return the favor, yeah?” He hums. “It’s the least I can do.”

Something he doesn’t want to name wells up in his chest, something painful and perfect all at once. “Yeah,” he whispers. “It is.”

Rush’s hand slips down and takes David’s own, squeezing it tight. David knows he won’t ever have Rush, not completely, but David is the one who takes care of Rush, who gets him at the end of that day, and that’s… that’s enough for him.


End file.
